


Duty

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Missing scene/Epilogue for Season 2's - In the Line of Duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel checking up on Sam after her ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

Setting: Sam Carter's home, three days after her release from the base  
infirmary.  
  
Sam ran to open the door and was surprised to see Daniel standing there looking  
ill at ease. She really had to take the man shopping because his taste in  
clothes were awful.  
  
"Hi, Daniel, I wasn't expecting any company."  
  
"Yeah, well I found myself driving by and thought I'd see if you needed  
anything."  
  
"Driving by, huh?" She looked closely at him, until he started to fidget a bit.  
"Last I knew, you lived on the other side of town."  
  
"What can I say, Sam? I was worried about you."  
  
She leaned over and pulled Daniel into her house by his sleeve. "Come on in. Go  
ahead and make yourself comfortable on the couch."  
  
"Thanks, Sam." The young man walked over to a colorful, flowered sofa. "You have  
a nice place here."  
  
"Thanks, Daniel. Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"No, I'm good... what about you?"  
  
"I just had something to drink," she paused, as she caught his look, "oh, you  
mean am I _good._ " Sam shook her blonde hair out of her eyes. "I'm getting  
there. What a head rush though."  
  
"How do you mean, Sam?"  
  
"Having a Goa'uld... sorry, I meant to say a Tok'ra inside me and then just  
dissolve." Sam sat beside the young archaeologist. "I still can't get over that  
Jolinar made that kind of sacrifice for me."  
  
Daniel tapped Sam gently on the leg. "Well, I for one am glad he did." The  
linguist had a question to ask his friend but didn't know how to broach the  
subject.  
  
"Daniel, you have something on your mind and it wasn't just to stop by and see  
how I was holding up." Sam gently poked him in the arm. "Spill."  
  
"I can't fool you, can I, Sam?"  
  
"Usually, your face is an open book, Daniel. This time I'm guessing because it  
looks like something's eating you up inside." Now Sam was just as worried about  
Daniel. "It can't be that bad," she grimaced at her poor choice of words. Her  
young friend's wife was still out there somewhere. Then Sam's eyes widened, when  
it hit her the real reason for Daniel's visit.  
  
Turning tearful eyes on her teammate, she placed her hand on his arm. "I'm so  
sorry, Daniel."  
  
"For what, Sam?" He hadn't even asked his question yet and was a little taken  
aback at her statement.  
  
"You wanted to know if Jolinar really knew where Sha're was. I remember most of  
what he said now, Daniel."  
  
"And did Jolinar leave you the memories of Sha're's whereabouts?"  
  
"No, Daniel. I'm sorry, he didn't." Sam couldn't stand to see the sadness that  
crossed his face. She reached over and hugged him tightly. "We'll get her back  
for you."  
  
"Thanks, Sam. I was just hoping that, since Jolinar turned out to be one of the  
good guys, maybe he left you a gate address, or something."  
  
Feeling worse now, Sam got up and walked over to her picture window. Feeling the  
presence of Daniel behind her, she turned her head slightly. "I wished I could  
help you. I really do. But I'm lucky if I can keep my head on straight, after  
what happened to me."  
  
Daniel put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a little shake.  
" _Captain/Doctor_ , you always have your head on straight. Just give yourself a  
little more time." He glanced down at his watch. "And speaking of time, I'm due  
back at the mountain."  
  
"Now!" Sam knew it was going on six p.m.  
  
"Yes, work waits for no man." He started to head out the door but stopped to  
add, "besides, Jack's waiting for the pizza I promised him."  
  
"Tell Colonel O'Neill that I'll be in to work tomorrow, Daniel."  
  
"You do know you were given the rest of the week off," he reminded her.  
  
"It's just like you said, Daniel," she smiled, "work waits for no woman either."  
  
The End


End file.
